Aaron Collins' Film-tier Chapter 4
by Psychoflop
Summary: Gunfight at the tourist


Chapter 4: Retributions, Challenges and a Curb-Stomp Battle

They were half way between Andrey's home and Justin's Doctors office. Trevor and David were still carrying Aaron under each of Aaron's arms, although he managed to regain some of his consciousness in the previous few minutes. He wasn't quite up to his usual wisecracking, scatterbrain self but he did appear to be at least somewhat coherent at the moment:

"Mom, I thought you were still in Moscow."

Lindsay gave her son what could be best described as a quizzical frown, "Don't you remember, Aaron? I had to come back earlier than you to do some auctions here. I didn't write a story that made me enough rubles and traded goods that 1 could retire comfortably, so I have still have to work for a living."

Aaron struggled to filter out the memories that came from his home-world (where the detective novel originated), and the world he had just finished travelling to (the clockpunk world) to see if he did in fact, remember his Mom leaving his side during the book tour. It took him the better part of 2 minutes, but he did...

...and out came the blood from his nose and mouth again. Kate stopped the group dead in its' tracks, took out a handkerchief from between her tits and wiped Aaron's face clean of his own blood, "Try not to talk sweetie, we appear to be killing you."

Aaron C. Re-assured Kate that this was not anyone's fault but his own, "You're all worth my suffering."

Susan (while trying to hold back tears), shouted, "You deserve a long life, as we all do.

Aaron nodded as they continued (not wanting to grab Susan and shake her while explaining that he's over 100), they were nearing Justin's office, prompting Sherry to ask, "Dr. Welsh, why don't you go on ahead of us and unlock your office with your key? Or maybe Krystal could do it?"

Justin sighed and said, "I don't think unlocking my door will be necessary. My windows appear to be broken."

Justin was quite accurate in that assessment. In fact, they began looking to their various businesses and noticed that all of them had been vandalized in some form or another. "I guess the Aborussianal Mafiya knows we took their Vodka. Hope Brandon got out of town with all of it." stated Rob with a dash of sadness in his voice. They reached Justin's office, only to find a note attached to the front door. Justin took 1 look, then turned to Andrey and suggested, "Andrey, you might want to be the 1 to read this. It's in Russian and most of us likely forgot the 3 years of Russian we took in the schoolhouse south of here. Or In Trevor's case, no Russian at all as you're a relatively recent immigrant to Russia and not descended from immigrants like most of the rest of us."

Trevor nodded, appreciating the acknowledgement of his past as Andrey took out a pair of reading glasses and put them on, "Hmm...they're pissed off, blah blah blah, they want us in a baker's dozen challenge."

Almost everyone was confused, Isaac simply gulped. "Their 13 best shooters vs. Our 13 best shooters. Andrey, does it give a time and place?"

Andrey continued reading, "High Noon tomorrow, In front of the Tourist saloon."

Isaac nodded, "OK. We'll sort out who shoots tomorrow. In the meantime, we have to get Aaron into Justin's office. After that, I'm going back to office to...solve the armour problem."

Laurie smiled, vaguely aware of what Isaac might do, "You know how to change the shotgun shells into armour-piercers?"

Isaac nodded, "I was taught by my Grandfather who was in the Imperial Chinese Triad. And I would rather make the shells myself because if I screw up, I'll be the only 1 in the resulting explosion."

They nodded at Isaac, both appreciating his logic and admiring his courage to risk his life to give them an advantage in combat. Justin quickly grabbed a broom and swept up as much of the broken glass as he could, "OK everyone, watch your step."

They did as Justin asked (as they didn't want to add to his load of patients), Aaron C. Was placed on a bed as deep into the office as Justin could pull off. Kate re-wiped Aaron's nose and mouth, he was fast asleep. Aaron L. then addressed the group, "Everyone, Isaac will be making armour-piercers all night long, Justin and likely Krystal will be tending to Mr. Collins, I suggest everyone else go out and live like tonight is your last night. Because let's be honest with ourselves, for most of us, it could very well be." They all nodded in agreement as Aaron C. Woke up again, "Sherry, come within a whisper's distance."

Sherry excused herself through the entourage and leaned forward, Aaron C. Simply whispered, "If I don't survive this, sing Amazing Grace at my funeral."

Sherry began to cry, "Don't talk like that Aaron, this is just another episode. Too much interaction with others. You're going to be fine."

Aaron shook his head, "They've been getting worse since the book came out. Part of me came back home knowing I wouldn't survive the promotional tour. I met over 1000 people per city I visited, so you can imagine how many episodes I've averaged in the last few months. So, please, sing Amazing Grace?"

Sherry nodded, fearing that she would indeed outlive a friend about 2 decades her junior. She kissed him on the forehead and walked towards Laurie, "I think I'm going to need a lot of liquor to get over my sadness even though you're closed today."

Laurie replied, "Of course. Come on everyone, let's let Dr. Welsh tend to his patient."

Kate and Susan retired to their shared room inside the Tourist Saloon. They brushed each others hair like sisters and best friends would. Kate had been holding a secret inside of her for a few hours now, and finally chose to confide in her co-worker, "If they're short on guns tomorrow, I'm going to volunteer to be a shooter."

"Why? You'll probably be killed." asked Susan with a tone that was rooted somewhere between confusion and fear.

"Maybe. But If I get killed it may lead to other citizens of Khabarovsk to take a stand against the A.M. and to me, that's a cause worth shooting for."

Susan had to concede that, "The Mafiya are so forceful when they buy us, that I'm beginning to wish I had...female clientele. If nothing else, it would make us the dominant one in our encounters."

Kate began to laugh as she took out a cigar and lit it, "Oh Susan, you're so naive. Women clients can be aggressive as well, I should know."

Susan smiled, a smile 1 makes when they have a suspicion confirmed that lingered in their mind for years, "So, you enjoy both men and women clients beyond their money and goods."

Kate nodded as she took a long draw on her cigar, "Yes, I go beyond being...what did Aaron C. Call it? Oh right, Gay-for-pay."

Susan gave Kate a long, passionate kiss. Then paused for a moment to think, "Nope, I'm still men only...in my personal life. I'll stay Gay-for-pay during business hours, though"

Kate shook her head, "Pity, any more effort in that kiss and I would've fainted with my cigar burning down the saloon."

They laughed, and continued talking until they slept.

Sherry, Laurie, Allan, Damon, Rob and Lindsay were downstairs, not even wondering why Kate and Susan were laughing upstairs. Damon and Laurie took turns pouring the drinks, Allan, Lindsay and Rob were playing Crazy 8's at Allan's table and Sherry was playing whatever instrumentals popped into her head (No one blamed her for being too sad to sing). Damon delivered the latest round of drinks (Sherry, Laurie, Damon, Rob and Allan were tapping the supply of Tequila that no one in town enjoyed. Lindsay was content with water with lots of ice.) then punched the wall in anger.

"Mr. Newall, what did that poor wall ever do to you?" asked Laurie.

Damon looked at the wall, which was undamaged, "Sorry, I'm just so pissed at the A.M. I'm going to be 1 of the gunslingers tomorrow."

They all turned and locked stares into Damon, "What? You think I was always a bartender? I can handle the Mts-255 about as well as the professional shooters we hired."

Sherry sighed in relief, "At least I won't have to pick up a gun. They scare me."

Laurie, Allan, Lindsay and Rob said, "Me too." in unison. Rob then clarified, "In defence, fine. But only as a last resort. I think the A.M. are just acting in desperation."

There was an awkward silence, suggesting that they all agreed. Lindsay then stood up, "If you all will excuse me, I think I'm going to head home for sleep. I'll visit Aaron in the morning to make sure he's feeling better."

Allan, Rob, Damon and Sherry waved goodnight, Laurie grabbed 2 Nagant revolvers and left her post behind the bar, "I'll walk you home."

Andrey, Trevor and James joined Jason, Aaron L., Harley, Adam, Melinda and David in an adventure outside of town. They didn't even know where they were heading or what they would be doing, but they needed a change of pace. When they were 5 or 6 km Northeast of Khabarovsk, they stopped.

Melinda took a look around and said, "We'll set up the campfire here."

Andrey's widened, "I thought the buffalo hunts were just legends told to kids to help them sleep at night."

Harley shook his head, "Nope, they're legit. If we're going to die tomorrow we might as well have some good food in our bellies."

James began loading a 7-shot Nagant revolver while mumbling, "A pity Isaac took back the shotguns, but I'll be back in a minute."

James walked 30 or 40 paces away from everyone else, licked his finger to test the wind, took aim...and fired twice. Off in the distance they heard 2 animals groaning in pain as James headed back towards them, "We'll set up camp there so that we don't have to drag 2 Buffalo corpses over here. Trevor, I assume you're strong enough to break both of their necks to end their suffering."

Trevor sighed and nodded, everyone walked over to the buffaloes (who were still breathing, barely). He grabbed each one by the sides of their heads and twisted hard. Andrey winced in pain as everyone could hear the breaking of each of their necks, then took to 1 knee and began muttering a prayer in Russian. "Just making sure that their souls have an easy journey." he said in English as he finished. Adam, Jason and Harley had rubbed sticks together until a fire was made.

It took about 3 hours to skin the buffaloes (If they lived, Buffalo skins could be bartered for a month's food for 8-10 people), extract what meat they could, and the bones were used to maintain their campfire. As for the blood, well, Jason took some cups out of his bag and got enough blood for each of them to drink. "This ritual is known as a Rover's bond. When a group of friends drink the blood of the same animal while camping they are bonded for life, however long that may be."

Adam passed out each cup of Buffalo blood, impressed that no one threw up at the very notion of drinking the blood of an animal. They raised their cups in unison as Adam offered a toast, "To tomorrow, no matter the outcome."

Harley said, "Cheers." as they each clanked their cups and drank. Trevor finished first, "I've had worse. Be glad that Scottish Haggis is not a delicacy in Russia. I assume Jason, that you initiated a Rover's bond so that you could ask Andrey, James and I to be extra gunslingers tomorrow?"

Jason held his head in shame, indicating that Trevor guessed correctly, "Well, this is not a situation that I feel can be cooled, So I'm in."

James nodded, "I'm in too. It'll be nice to shoot something up close for a change."

Andrey nodded, "I'm in too. Mainly because you guys killed those buffaloes as humanely as possible."

Jason, satisfied, said, "Well alright then, let's dig in."

Isaac was nearly finished changing every shotgun shell he could find into an armour-piercer. It was a chemical treatment that did it. It didn't harm the shells directly, but the tips became highly corrosive that they ate away at the armour while each pellet still hit the person directly. The only drawbacks were:

a) 1 mistake and you would blow up your house

b) you had to fire the shotgun shells within 24 hours of the chemical treatment otherwise the shells would be too damaged to use

c) you had to clean your gun more extensively afterwards to get all of the residue out of the barrel

Isaac sighed to himself and began rambling, "Good thing Aaron suggested to me to start writing down a list of things the A.M do, I shall call it the evil overlord list. Then again, if he had anywhere near the amount of trouble publishing his mystery novel as he claimed, I'll never have it published, much less my stories of multiple alien races serving aboard 1 ship for the purposes of exploring the galaxy. Pity, I think people would rather like my star treks."

The clock struck 9pm, signalling to him that the last of the shells were finished. After he put the last of the shells with the earlier batches, he turned in for the evening.

The sun rose the next morning, and Aaron rose up quite suddenly from 1 of Dr. Welsh's makeshift beds. Krystal sat him back down, "Relax Aaron. You're not out of the woods yet."

Aaron nodded, "I suspect I may never be at full strength ever again. Don't you have to open your barber shop today?"

Krystal shook her head, "My tools were stolen when the A.M. vandalized everything yesterday. No point in opening my shop."

Aaron accepted that and said, "In my jacket pocket, take out 200 rubles and go out to the stationary shop. Buy as much paper and ink as you can. I'll need to write down as much of this adventure as I can before I pass on."

Krystal was going to make a point to tell Aaron not to be so negative, but just did as she was asked instead. He knew his body better than anyone and knew that some day he would die from his condition. Justin came downstairs just as she was leaving, "I'm running an errand for your patient, Justin. I won't be gone long."

They kissed and she left, Justin noticed that Aaron was...as close to wide awake as 1 in his condition could be. "I guess I can skip taking your heart rate and a few other morning tests for the moment. Anything I can get you?"

Aaron pondered that question for a moment, "Water please. My last meal and drink was on the train."

"Wow, no wonder you're weak." Said Dr. Welsh as Justin went outside to a well and pumped out enough for a glass for each of them. He could still see his patient from out there, and returned with the water. "Anything else?"

"Yes, in case James and I don't make it past today, I will require a lawyer to record my last will and testament."

Justin shook his head, "The nearest lawyer is probably in Imperial China, days away from here if not weeks. We don't even have a coroner in town anymore so James is...well...more than an undertaker these days if you catch my drift. According to Russian law, I can witness and sign that stuff for you if you want, as I am a guarantor as part of my medical license."

Aaron smiled, "You might also want to send Krystal out of your practice when she returns with the paper and ink. I don't want to upset here. Here she come now, that was fast." he said recalling a similar errand being run by a similar person in another world, not so long ago for him. Krystal left the paper and ink on a night stand by Aaron's bed. Justin took that as his cue, "Krystal, run down to the butcher and grocer. They each still owe us for their check-ups last week. That should give us a meal for the day."

Krystal nodded and left, Justin took out a feather, dipped it in the ink. "Whenever you're ready, Aaron."

Aaron cleared his throat and started, "This is the last will and testament of 1, Aaron Christopher Collins. My estate is to be equally shared by my friends Isaac Tong, Andrey Iskanov, Jason Carman, Aaron Langemann, Harley Pakula, Adam Debideen, Trevor Coulthurst, Melinda Hughes, David Flannagan, Damon Newall, Kate Broadbent, Krystal Welsh, James Ford, Allan Mcninch, Laurie Stansfield, Rob Wilkinson, Susan Rhodes, Justin Welsh, Sherry Ripa and my mother, Lindsay Collins. They divide my estate as a fee for the publishing of my posthumous writings and handling of my body after death. I make this my will and testament as of this day, February 6th 2014. It is witnessed and signed by Justin Welsh, a Doctor in good standing in accordance to Russian law."

Justin took all of that down quite quickly. He signed first, then Aaron signed second which made the document official. "Thank you Doctor, now please pull up a chair. This is what I don't want written." Justin grabbed a chair and sat by his patient's bedside. Aaron drank his whole glass of water and resumed talking, "My mystery story actually took place, and I am an Aaron of that world, not of this world. I needed to keep my privacy in that world so I figured out a way to travel to other worlds based on the research notes of a man named Dr. Tommy Westphall. I don't seem to have control over which places that I go to, but my first trip was to an alternate world run on a system of gears. People were even amputated on gear-based limbs at times in that place. I wrote a story based on my time there, which was just after a group of musicians and their helpers were accepted to play for a group of multiple sports called 'The Olympics'. The night before I wanted to leave I was approached by a tall, pale figure dressed all in black who told me that my travelling from world to world was forbidden. I was nearly killed by beams of what I am guessing is anti-matter or something that operates like anti-matter. I panicked and journeyed to this world to stay alive. In fact I arrived a few minutes before David Flannagan found me on the train when I knocked that guy from the A.M. unconscious."

Justin nodded, humouring his patient who he dismissed as delirious. Except that he noticed something about Aaron's eyes that troubled him. "Quite a tall tale." mumbled Justin under his breath as Krystal returned with bacon, eggs, cheese and some assorted vegetables. "Just rest now, boss. You'll have some breakfast in you in no time."

Krystal opened the vent above a wood stove so that the whole office didn't smell of smoke (or burn down). Justin walked over to Krystal, "Honey, do you remember when you took in extra money by collecting census forms for the Russian government last fall?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what colour Aaron put down for eyes?"

"Yes, Blue-Green."

"Odd, he has brown eyes now."

Krystal nearly dropped the bacon, "What?"

"Aaron's eyes are brown. He went on this tangent about world travelling and...I think he's not lying. His eyes are a different colour and they seem older. Like part of him has lived a few extra decades."

Krystal went over under a guise of order-taking, "All the vegetables in your omelette?"

Aaron nodded. Krystal saw his eyes herself, she excused herself and went back over to Justin, "You weren't kidding, they're brown alright, and older looking. Look, let's just keep this between us for now."

Justin nodded, the food was ready and Aaron even felt well enough to join them at a table (After Justin cleared off his appointment book and a few other items). They ate quietly until Aaron spoke, "I have 1 more request."

"Sure Aaron, anything."

"Discharge me into the care of my mom. If I am to die soon I would rather do it in my own bed with my family."

It went against everything in Justin's medical training to let a dying patient leave, but he knew that he couldn't do anything else to help this 1, "Of course, but not until after you're finished eating."

Aaron resumed the last of his omelette as Lindsay made a rather futile knocking gesture on the door of an office with broken windows. Krystal shouted, "He's ready to leave, Lindsay."

Aaron grabbed his bags, and after and firm handshake with Justin/hug with Krystal, he left their care (for the last time). He was able walk under his own power, which was quite a relief to his mother. They were halfway between Justin's office and their home when Lindsay said sadly, "First I lose my younger son Jesse to tuberculosis, now I'm going to lose you before I turn 59."

Aaron chuckled as he looked around him for other people (only to find none). He chuckled because in this world, his sibling was a brother and not a sister. He would've spent more time on the topic, but he was too busy sorting his bag for chloroform, he found it...

...and used it on his mom, who passed out instantly. "Sorry mom, but if my math serves me, they're going to be short 1 gun. I just hope I can carry you home, get my guns and double-back to the saloon in time." He put his mom on in a fireman's carry and continued walking south. A few strangers gave Aaron weird looks, which were relieved when Aaron shouted, "My mom had too much to drink". He got her home, put her to bed, grabbed his guns and snuck his way back, making sure not to be seen and ruin his surprise.

It was 20 minutes to the big shootout, and nearly everyone was gathered in the Tourist Saloon. Isaac passed out the shotguns and shells to Andrey, David, Melinda, Jason, Aaron L., James, Harley, Adam, Trevor. Isaac quickly did a head count and announced, "OK everyone, 5 shells each...Damn. Even with me in the shooting we're short 3 guns."

Damon and Kate walked over and said, "We decided last night that we're in with you guys."

..."And I'll be lucky number 13."came Aaron C.'s voice as he entered the Saloon out of breath. David took 1 look at him and said, "Well, you do look better than yesterday."

Aaron C. Laughed while saying, "Well I'm...not QUITE as sick as I made out."

Trevor was the 1st to calm down his level of shock, "OK then, let's finish it."

Aaron tipped a non-existing hat at Trevor, "Indeed sir. The last charge of Andrey Iskanov and his immortals."

Isaac handed Aaron an Mts-255, to which Aaron responded, "That puts me at 4 weapons." Aaron took out a large bowie knife from inside his jacket and handed it to Andrey, "In case you have to nail someone with the...philosophy of a knife in a Profane Exhibit." Andrey took the knife, saying "Thank you"

The Aborussianal Mafiya arrived via horseback, Laurie just shrugged and opened a wall panel with a key, "You're not the only 1 with a secret room, Sheriff. And the A.M are not the only ones with armour. Quick, everyone take 1 that's their size." They put the armour on over their clothing, trying to leave nothing exposed. Once Kate was last to put armour on, they walked outside. The A.M noticed the armour, Tania Kasparov merely grinned and proclaimed, "It'll be more fun to kill you in a fair fight."

Isaac drew on his genre savviness and retorted, "How can you win when most of your henchmen lack names?"

Everyone drew their guns and fired. Tania looked horrified as 10 of her men were killed instantly while all her side could muster was denting armour, grazing Adam's hip, taking Melinda out of the equation by hitting an exposed piece of forearm, and knocking Damon to the ground by wounding his exposed thigh.

"They have armour-piercers" whispered Tania as she, Ivan and the 1 Aaron C. Had knocked out the day before began retreating in different directions. Aaron L. Got the one Aaron C. Knocked out just because he was too stupid to turn his exposed head. James (being the best distance shooter), noticed Ivan firing behind a horse. With only 2 rounds left, he fired 1 in the air to scare the horse, then his last into Ivan's chest, puncturing both lungs (he bled out in 30 seconds). Everyone with rounds left fired at Tania, who somehow barely survived all of the shots. She lay on the ground, neutralized, and bleeding to death. In 1 last act of defiance, she spat blood in Andrey's eyes. "Russian traitor." she got out as blood came out of her mouth (every orifice actually). Andrey merely took the bowie knife, whispered, "Enjoy the Philosophy of a Knife...IN HELL!" and promptly ended Tania's misery by decapitating her.

James ran out to tend to the wounded, he was relieved Adam was only grazed and that Melinda/Damon's wounds went clean through. It was easier to fix wounds without bullets to extract than it was with. Justin and Aaron smiled and exchanged nods.

Noticing that the entire main street was watching, Andrey lifted Tania's severed head in triumph and screamed, "My countrymen, whether you are native or descended from the immigrants, this land belongs to us all. Let us shed the fears pushed into us by the Aborussianal Mafiya and run a kinder, gentler Khabarovsk."

Isaac shouted "WHOOO!" in agreement and lead the town in applause at their heroes. Except Sherry, who ran to the nearest outhouse and threw up at the memory of all of the violence.


End file.
